


to trust someone else

by proonv



Series: TenMaki week 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Doubt of Trust, F/F, G, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Light Angst, Nightmares, Prompt: Trust/Doubt, Short One Shot, Tenmaki Week 2020, brrrruh, help i hate this, idk how to tag my dudes, jeezus christ help me idk how to ta, theyre all ooc, this is pretty short and bad btw sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proonv/pseuds/proonv
Summary: Maki has a nightmare and questions her trust of Tenko.(this isnt as good as it sounds my writing is shit and i cant write anyone in character. also this is super short im really sorry)
Relationships: (its kinda minor tbh), Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki
Series: TenMaki week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908844
Kudos: 11





	to trust someone else

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't good lol i cant write
> 
> this is late it completely slipped my mind, sorry about that hhh
> 
> whatever just. be prepared i hate this it sucks

It’s quiet. Not suspiciously quiet, though, it's pretty normal for it to be quiet during a super important test. But Maki couldn’t stand it. How the hell was she meant to get through this test if she’s been busy with her assassin work? Hope’s Peak should know that, so why the hell did she have to take this stupid test?

 _Well_ , she supposes, _I should probably know the answers_. She got grouped in with the people whose talents keep them busy - or, more accurately, people who are actively active (ha). But the words, they don't make sense, they’re merging together on the pages and everything she tries to read is so blurry, and everything else is so fucking distracting and just... ugh. Maki glances around the classroom. Tenko seems just as stuck. But there are some answers there. Maybe…? No, she doesn't have enough. _How much time do we have left anyways? ...15 minutes? …Fuck._

Behind Tenko, though, Himiko had the full page done and was slumped over the back of her chair. And her paper is close enough to read. That handwriting could be the death of her though…And Himiko definitely isn’t that well performing in her classes... Oh well. Maki takes her paper.

Question 1 was B, question 2 was D, question 3 was C, question 4 was… also C, but that can't be right, they never do that- whatever, she’ll figure it out if she has time, question 5 is A, question 6 is D- wait, someone...

She whips around as someone grabs her shoulder. It’s her teacher. The teacher, huh? So she was caught. Shit.

The teacher snatches her paper with a disapproving glare and points over to Himiko- No, Tenko. Tenko shoots a glare in her direction.

She noticed..? Oh no. Tenko wasn’t meant to notice. The teacher was one thing, but Tenko? She wasn’t supposed to get noticed by either, but being caught by both might’ve ruined her chances.

...Wait, no, that's wrong. It’s obvious now, as if Tenko told Maki herself: She wasn’t caught. She was reported.

Tenko… reported her?

Then… what's going to happen to Maki?

Execution?

The chain wraps around her neck as a conformation. There was no one there to notice, but that's a good thing, right?. No, there was Shuichi, watching solemnly as the last of their class was killed off.

She was falling, falling, falling as the walls around her got smaller and smaller, closer and closer. She felt the jacket behind her back, covered in blood as her arm bled out. It was getting closer and closer and - he was watching, wasn’t he?

The metal made contact with her nose, and-

.

Maki jumped up from her sleep, clutching the blankets like her life depended on it. Her breathing was quick as she whipped her head around, taking in her surroundings.

She was at home. School had ended so many years ago, and the killing game had as well. She’s… probably fine. That was just a dream. Tenko would’ve protected her if any of that had been real, right?

Tenko…

Maki glanced at her sleeping figure. Her breathing was normal, and her body was essentially limp; she looked... peaceful. Maki looked away and fiddled with her hair.

That dream… would she do that? Tenko had gotten over her crush on Himiko after she got with Angie, but…would she?

No, she wouldn’t. Tenko wasn’t a teacher’s pet, and that situation wouldn’t happen anyways- Himiko wouldn’t be in that class, and in their normal one both of them had sat really far away from her. They aren’t even in school anymore, so why was she even worrying?

As much as Maki told herself it was stupid, something was still bothering her. Why did she even have that dream?

She understood the execution part, cuz yay! Trauma! But what was with that classroom bit? And why did Tenko act like that…?

Did Tenko not trust her? ...No, thats dumb. Dreams arent mind reading things, though shes sure countless people from that stupid school could say otherwise. Then…

Did Maki not trust Tenko?

That can't be right. But… What else could that mean? She trusts Tenko, right? Is she wrong? But, there's nothing she doesn’t trust Tenko with. Maki knows she doesn't have a crush on Himiko anymore - why would they be living together? And like she thought before, Tenko isn’t a teacher’s pet.

…

...

This is stupid.

Maki was never one to believe dreams meant anything, so this one wasn’t any different, correct?

She glanced over at Tenko again. She looked... peaceful. But... that image of Tenko glaring at her, that betrayed look of hatred… she couldn't get it out of her head.

…

It’s just a dream, right?


End file.
